The Strange Case of Dr Logan and Mr Wolverine
by GhostAuthor
Summary: The title should give it away, and I can't think of a summary for it.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_I'm coming..._

…...You know I am...

...You know you can't escape me no matter how hard you try...

…...Then I'll take what's mine!

The last thing Logan saw was two glowing red eyes before he snapped awake. This dream had been happening for weeks. At first it was just 'I'm coming'. Now it was worse. This was also the first time he'd seen the eyes. Logan got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed a bit of water from the sink in his face and looked in the mirror. He looked awful even to him.

"I need ta talk ta Chuck."

* * *

><p>"Come in Logan."<p>

The door to his office opened, and the Professor looked up. Logan came in in usual T-Shirt and jeans.

"Ya know I hate it when ya do that."

"Consider it my way of making us even for you calling me 'Chuck'."

That actually made Logan smile."We'll never be even, but I do need yer help."

"Is it about the dreams you've been having?"

"How did ya- Oh right. Yeah, it is. I jus' need ta know what it means. Is it someone else or is it jus' in my head?"

"Hmm. I've detected no unknown telepaths in the mansion lately, and your adamantium acts as a shield on its own. If it is a telepath, they would have to be at a level higher than my own."

"So yer sayin' it's all in my head?"

"Not entirely, but I can talk a look."

"That'd be great."

Logan took a seat in the leather armchair, and Charles wheeled around his desk. They sat face to face and they both closed their eyes. Logan felt the Professor's hands on each side of his head before he felt as if he was being sucked into his head. He opened his eyes and say the Professor standing in front of him. His surrounding had taken the form of a forest. The bushes look completely real and began to shake. Logan jumped in front of the Professor and popped his claws.

"Will ya calm down?"said a voice. It sounded just like Logan's. Out from the bushes stepped...Logan.

The original and the Professor were both confused. He was dressed in only jeans, and he had a wilder appearance than the original. His hair curled more, giving him an almost devilish appearance. There was more hair on him, too, and his eyes were pitch black.

"Surprised ta see ya?"he asked with a smirk.

Logan growled, but the Professor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not an intruder, are you? You live here."

The other Logan threw his hands up."Finally! Someone gets it! Do ya know how hard it is sittin' in the back o' his mind? I only get the chance ta slip out when he gets mad, and the rest of the time I'm stuck here, and no one knows."

Logan was silent and retracted his claws."What are ya?"

"I'm you, bub. Wolverine. That animal that ya fight so hard ta hold in is me. I've been in here ever since you sprouted claws."

"And why have you chosen to come out now?"asked the Professor.

Wolverine shook his head."That would be tellin'. He'll find out soon enough why."

With that, the two were pushed out out. Both of their eyes snapped open, and they were in the Professor's office.

"What am I gonna do, Chuck? What does he want from me?"

"I have no idea, Logan. This is obviously personal, so you will have to figure it out yourself."

"'Jus' great. Thanks anyway, Chuck."

"Anytime, Logan."

Logan left the office and headed outside. He needed to get away and think. He was glad that he'd already gotten his keys so that he didn't have to go back upstairs.

* * *

><p>It was night when Logan got home. He had ridden most of the day, lost in thought. Now that he was back, he went straight to the kitchen and ran into Jean. Jean. She'd been the apple of Logan's eye since his first day. She and Scott were still engaged, but there were moments when she'd flirt with him. He'd flirt back. He silently knew that she'd never leave Scott, but it would be fun to get Jean and piss him off.<p>

"Oh! Hello, Logan. You're finally back. How was your ride?"

"Good. Though I wish I could 'ave been ridin' somethin' else."

He could tell she was blushing and grinned to himself. Then he heard footsteps. His head snapped towards the door, and he saw Ororo come in. She was in pajamas and a tank top like Jean, but for some reason, she looked more beautiful than ever to Logan.

"Jean did you get the-Oh, welcome back Logan. The students missed you today."

He went to lean on the counter and watched her go to the fridge."Thanks, 'Ro. So, what are ya two doin' up?"

"A few of the older girls roped us into a slumber party. I came down here to find Jean and to save my hair from Kitty and her comb of doom."

Logan chuckled."I had the same problem. She offered ta slick mine back once."

Ororo emerged from the fridge with cartons of ice cream in her arms."I doubt that would do any good. Your hair is too wild to be tamed just like you. Coming Jean?"

Jean spoke for the first time since Ororo came in."Sure."

"Don't forget the sodas." Ororo left the kitchen, ruffling Logan's hair on her way past him.

Those few second when her hand touched his hair brought him pure bliss. He closed his eyes and didn't even see Jean walk past him, out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Morning all."<p>

The adults looked up as Ororo came in."Morning."

"I hear that our young Katherine got quite friendly with you hair last night,"Hank said with a joyful smirk.

"Don't laugh, Henry. I sad that you wanted her to do something to you today."

"Gads, Ororo. That's down right viscous. In that case, I'm going to hide in my lab."

Ororo smiled at him."Don't forget your Twinkies, Blue."

"See you, Hank," Scott said."Did you hear about Ororo's secret admirer?"

Ororo glared and thumped Scott's head on her way past."I suggest you keep quiet and wipe that smirk of your face, brother."

Scott kept smiling."But it's not everyday a new boy develops a crush on you. Oh wait, it is."

"Remy hears day dey lef' y' a belle plant that y' can still grow instead o' a pick une,"Remy said, joining in.

Ororo sighed."What is this, Torment Ororo Day? But, yes Remy. Someone did leave me a plant. Usually they only leave picked ones."

"This one must be smart. You'd better keep him 'Roro."

"Oui. Pimples an' all."

"I hate you two sometimes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a new plant to attend to."

Both men received small shocks on her way out, but Ororo could hear their laughter. Meanwhile upstairs, Logan groaned when the sunlight hit his face. He rubbed it with his hands before pulling back in disgust. His hands were covered in dirt.

* * *

><p>"Care to explain this?"<p>

Logan turned around and saw Ororo holding up a sock.

"It's a sock, 'Ro."

"I know that. What was it doing in the hallway?"

Logan leaned against the bike he'd stopped fixing on."I dunno. It's too small ta be mine."

"I know. It's mine. I'd planned to get them out of the dryer this morning, but I found all of my clothes folded and clean outside my door this morning."

"So?"

"Sniff it."

Logan was confused but did as she asked. It smelled of the detergent and of Ororo, but there was another scent. His.

"I check the security tapes. It was you. Thank you."

She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I...I don't know what ta say. I don't remember doin' anythin' but goin' ta bed."

"Oh. Maybe you were sleep walking."

He chuckled."I don't sleep walk, 'Ro."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Maybe next time you'll cook me breakfast."

He growled."Don't push it, darlin'."

She simply smiled."It was worth a try. Go on back to your bike, Logan. I'm not sure how, but someone left me a Desert-rose to grow. I love it."

"That's good, 'Ro,"Logan said as she left."That's real good."

He went back to work on his bike until he heard a voice.

_I think she likes me._

Logan's head snapped forward and hit the bike._ Watch it. Ya don't have any braincells ta spare._

"What the hell? I'm goin' insane."

_No, dumbass. It's me. Wolverine._

"Shouldn't ya be asleep in my mind or somethin'?"

_I was, but I had a real good reason ta get up. She's a beautiful one, too._

"Ororo, Don't ya dare touch her!"

_I plan on doin' a lot more than touchin' her if she really likes what I'm doin'._

"You! Yer the one that folded her clothes last night in my body?"

_Yes, and I got her the flower. _

"Why?"

_None o' yer business. I'm jus' happy that she likes it, and I have another idea ta make her happy. See ya._

"Listen here ya-"

Logan stopped and looked behind him. Scott and Jean were staring at him.

"I knew it, Jean,"said Scott."I knew one day he was going to snap. I just want to be the one to call the men in white coats."

"Fuck off, Scooter,"Logan said before walking away in a huff.

* * *

><p>"'Ro, this is insane,"Logan said as he followed Ororo in the store.<p>

"You are the one that wanted beer, Logan."

"Yeah, and yer the one that suggested I get a fridge fer my room ta put 'em in."

"That I did."

"Well, I have no idea what ta get."

"Goddess, Logan just ask one of the workers. There's on right there. I'm sure he'll help you."Ororo stopped a man walking past them."Excuse me, sir. Can you help him find a refrigerator for his room."

The hairs on Logan's neck began to stand on end. He didn't like the man, and he didn't trust him around Ororo. He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself down. Then he heard Ororo shriek. The man had a perverted grin on his face and his hand on Ororo. Logan sprung forward and shoved him into the wall. His first and last claw were on either side of his neck, and the middle one was itching to come out.

"H-H-Hey take it easy man. I-I was only asking her out."

"Then why did ya grab 'er after she said no?"

"I-I-I don't know. P-Please don't kill me."

He was sniveling and close to wetting himself now._ Kill him...He touched her...Kill him._

"Logan!"His head snapped in Ororo's direction at the sound of his name being called."Let him go."

Logan sighed but let him go.

* * *

><p>Two more days passed, and Logan was even more worried about Wolverine. Many had seen him talking to himself, and the Professor had informed Ororo of his position before calling him into his office Tuesday morning.<p>

"Ya didn't 'ave ta tell her, Chuck."

"Yes I did Logan,"he replied."She is Wolverine's target."

"But I ain't done anything since the laundry thing."

"That's where you're wrong, Logan,"said Ororo this time."He made me dinner."

"What?"

"He made Sukuma Wiki, a delicious African dish, and left it in my room. He even left a note."

She held it out, and he took it. It was his handwriting alright. It read, _A little something to get you through the week._

"Damn."

"He made it just right, too. I don't think I would mind going out with him if he's this thoughtful."

Logan glared."Don't encourage him, Ororo,"said the Professor.

"Yeah, he can hear ya."

_I told ya she couldn't resist me._

"Will ya shut up?"

Both of them stared at him."Logan. This cannot go on."

"Well, what do ya want me ta do? He's in my head, Chuck!"

"Well, why don't you let him out?"Ororo asked."The Danger Room can hold him in."

The Professor smiled"That's a great idea, Ororo."

_I won't do it._

"No it isn't,"said Logan."He said he won't do it. Why not?"

_That's jus' tradin' one cage fer another. I ain't gettin' nothin' outta the deal._

"Well, what do ya want then?"

_Ya know damn well what I want. Her._

"No!"This startled the room's other occupants. Logan looked at them and sighed."Sorry. He wants Ororo wit' him."

"Why? Why does he want me?"

_Tell her that I'll explain if she comes wit' me._

"He says he'll explain if ya come."

Ororo looked directly at him."Alright."

"What? 'Ro, I can't let ya do it."

"And why not?"

_Yeah, why not? It's not like I'm gonna hurt her._

"I don't trust ya."Ororo gasped at him, and Logan mentally kicked himself."No! I mean I don't trust him."

_Nice goin'._

"Will ya shut up!"

_I will if ya let me out. She already agreed, an' I promise I won't hurt her. Besides, she can handle herself._

Logan heard a faint hint of pride in Wolverine's tone."Fine. Are ya sure 'bout this, 'Ro?"

"I'm positive. I have faith in you. In both of you."

Both males were silently smiling. Then the Professor cleared his throat."I believe the Danger Room is booked by Logan at 12. That would be the opportune time to do this."

_Tell her I'm bringin' lunch._

"What lunch?"

_The lunch I planned ta give her today._

"Give her- Yer full o' it. Ororo, he says he'll bring ya lunch."

She smiled."That's sweet of him. I'll see you two then."

* * *

><p>Ororo was running late as she entered the Danger Room. She had no idea why she was rushing to meet with the animalistic split personality of her friend, but he was full of surprises. She couldn't wait to see what he'd do this time. She looked around and saw that the room had taken a forest setting.<p>

_How fitting_ She thought.

She was alone, but she knew better. Ororo wandered forward until she reached a pond. Beside it was a blanket with plates on it.

"Ya like it?"

She whirled around and came face to face with Wolverine. He was so different from Logan that she could tell the switch.

"It's beautiful. What did you make this time?"

"I wanted a bit more meat, so I used the Nyama Choma I already had. Though, I did make dessert. Kashata."

She pulled him into a hug."I haven't had that since I was little! Thank you!"

"I figure as much but lunch first, darlin'."

She sat down and watched him prepare the food."How did you do all this?"

"Well, I get ta come out at night when he sleeps. So, I make it then. Before all I did was read."

"I always figured you'd go out and cause mayhem."

He passed her her plate."I did, but I stopped the day we got here. The day I saw ya."

"Why? You've never shown interest in me before. I thought you wanted Jean."

"That was him. I did like her, but she was only a tease. It was me or Scott, an' she chose him. I didn't like it, but I got over it. It's him that wants ta continue their game and piss off Scott. Believe it or not, animals sometimes have more honor than humans. I found a new obsession."

She took bite of food. Like before, it was delicious."I see. Me. Why?"

"Yer different, in good way. Ya stand up fer yerself an' others, but yer gentle along wit' it. Yer scent gets ta me like nothin' else, and I love seein' ya smile."

"You're quiet the charmer."

"I just wanna please my mate."

She stopped eating."Mate?"

He looked down."If ya want me."

"I do, but what about Logan? It's his body."

"I know, but he feels the same. I'm technically his subconscious, so I know."

"I don't follow."

"I'm what he runs from. The animal he fears an' the man he's afraid ta try an' be 'cause he thinks he'll fail at bein'. He refuses ta let go o' Jeannie 'cause she's the only one that gives him the time o' day. He thinks yer outta both our leagues, an' he's right."

"Then why did you try?"

"It's worth a shot. All ya can do is reject me. I'll try anythin' once."

The last part was said with a sly grin, and Ororo laughed."You have an interesting way of looking at things."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Go on an' eat. I see how much ya like it."

"I love it, and thank you again."

* * *

><p>"I've had a wonderful time with you,"said Ororo as she walked arm in arm with Wolverine.<p>

"Thanks. I need ya ta promise me somethin'. Take care o' him. He's stubborn, rude, an' a downright idiot, but he's loyal. He might never love ya like I do, but he'll care."

She looked back into Wolverine's black eyes."I promise."

He smiled then sighed."My time is up, but remember, I'll always be watching."

He then gave her a fierce kiss on the lips. Logan slipped back into control, but he didn't break the kiss. He'd heard and saw everything between Wolverine and Ororo. They'd just talked and eaten like a couple on a first date. He knew he'd never get this far with Jean. Maybe Wolverine had a point. If she would go out with him, she could go out with him. He'd get pointers anyway. Ororo pulled away and saw Logan's eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, darlin'. I got ta see my life in a different view. Would ya mind doin' this again wit' me this time? This time we can go ta the woods outside."

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>A week passed and Logan and Ororo were going strong. That was until the Professor called him into his office.<p>

"He's gone. I can't feel Wolverine anywhere inside your mind anymore."

"Gone?"Logan asked."How can he be gone?"

"He seems to have merged with your consciousness to become one being. How do you feel?"

"No different than a week ago minus the voice naggin' at me in my head."

"I see. That is all."

"See ya, Chuck."

Logan made his way towards the door.

"Oh, and Logan. She's in the greenhouse."

Logan chuckled."Thanks, fer everythin'."

"None needed. Just take care of her."

"Always."

_**FIN**_


End file.
